Shivering Rose
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=Shivering Rose |mca=Shivering Rose |mother=Milkweed |father=Leaf |sisters=Morning Fire, Beech Tail |brothers=Hazel Burrow, Patch Pelt |half-brother=Thistle |half-sisters=Clover, Bramble |mentor = Cloud Spots |livebooks = Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks = Unknown}} Shivering Rose is a black -and-white she-cat with a white splotch on one ear and amber eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Though not by name, Shivering Rose is first mentioned when Micah and Moth Flight are in ThunderClan, and Cloud Spots takes them to find borage. When Micah asks if someone is ill, Cloud Spots tells him that Milkweed had just had kits. Moth Flight guesses that Leaf is the father, and Cloud Spots confirms that to be correct. :When Moth Flight is in the ThunderClan camp, Pink Eyes says that Apple Blossom and Snail Shell hardly need him anymore. Cloud Spots comforts him that Shivering Rose, Morning Fire, and Hazel Burrow will need him soon. Moth Flight asks if they are Milkweed's kits, and Cloud Spots nods, offering Moth Flight if she wants to see them. Moth Flight agrees and enters the bramble den. :Cloud Spots asks Milkweed if Moth Flight may see her kits, and she agrees. Three tiny kits squirm at Milkweed's belly. The queen introduces Shivering Rose and her siblings, and notes that Shivering Rose and Morning Fire always steal Hazel Burrow's milk. Moth Flight says that they are beautiful, and gazes at the kits. Shivering Rose nuzzles beside her brother, her black pelt as fluffy as an owl chick's. Before leaving the den, Moth Flight thanks Milkweed for allowing her to see her kits. :Shivering Rose is next mentioned, though not named, when Moth Flight gives her kits away. Thunderstar tells Blue Whisker that Violet Dawn made her a nest. When Blue Whisker whispers that she's never slept by herself, Thunderstar says that she can share a nest with Milkweed's kits, who are not much older than Blue Whisker, though Milkweed had noted that they fidget. :When Moth Flight asks Cloud Spots how Blue Whisker is doing in ThunderClan, he tells her that she had already made friends with Milkweed's kits and that she and Shivering Rose are inseparable. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :Shivering Rose has become a medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan, being mentored by Cloud Spots. :Shivering Rose is heard telling off Clover and Thistle by a returning ThunderClan patrol, for bringing back leaves that weren't dock. Her fur puffed up along her back, she hisses that she's supposed to be learning how to chew them up and apply it to wounds, and if a cat is hurt and they didn't have any it would be their fault. Thistle rolls his eyes and states there's no emergency, no cat is hurt, and asks who she thinks there's going to be some big fight with. :Blue Whisker offers that maybe there would be a fight with foxes or badgers, having watched the argument with interest. With a shrill yowl Shivering Rose agrees, saying there could also be rogues, or a cat might step on a sharp rock, or thorns, and ThunderClan doesn't need to be fighting for a cat to get hurt. Clover yowls at Thunderstar to tell Shivering Rose and Blue Whisker it wasn't her fault, bringing him into the argument. :Shivering Rose explains to Thunderstar that Cloud Spots had sent Clover and Thistle out to go and gather dock leaves, so she could practice helping hurt Clanmates, but had instead brought back beech leaves. Thistle mutters that they look almost the exact same, poking the pile of leaves on the ground, causing Shivering Rose to give a disbelieving yowl. Thunderstar's mind wanders for several moments, and when he returns to the squabble, they cats are still arguing. Shivering Rose drapes her tail across her eyes with a dramatic moan, calling Thistle a mouse-brain for mixing up the leaves. :Clover growls at her not to call her brother that, and Shivering Rose is about to retort when Thunderstar gets to his paws, looking up at him. He tells Clover and Thistle to apologise to Shivering Rose for bringing back the wrong leaves, and orders the two to go with the medicine cat apprentice the next day to find dock leaves, so it wouldn't happen again. The three are about to reply when he silences them, telling them to stop fighting like kits and behave more like Clanmates. :When a bedraggled hunting patrol retuns to the camp, Clover asks Cloud Spots if he could take a look at her leg, as she thinks she may have sprained it. Cloud Spots agrees and asks Shivering Rose to come with him, so she can pratice treating sprains. After Clover has been treated, Shivering Rose comes up to Thunderstar with Blue Whisker, asking if they could share a mouse. :She and her mentor emerge from the medicine cats den with their faces filled with fear, as the rest of the Clan begin climbing trees to escape the rampaging dogs should they make their way into the camp, and turn to another tall tree. :Two days after Thunderstar and Lightning Tail's expedition to the Twoleg junkyard, he tells Violet Dawn about Lightning Tail's death. She gives a grief-stricken yowl, causing the other cats to emerge from their dens and ask what's happening. Shivering Rose asks if some cat has been hurt. :In the next two days after the announcement, Violet Dawn's kits start coming. Thunderstar yowls for Cloud Spots to come, and he rushes across the clearing with Shivering Rose behind him. Cloud Spots and Shivering Rose get Violet Dawn between them to support her as they guide her to the nursery, so she can give birth more comfortably. They guide her slowly, and Thunderstar follows, looking at the fresh nest Shivering Rose had made for Violet Dawn a few days ago. Cloud Spots orders Shivering Rose to chew up some chervil for her kitting, although Thunderstar temporarily blocks the way, so Shivering Rose asks him to move so she can retrieve it. She soons returns with the chewed pulp, and Cloud Spots attempts to get Violet Dawn to take some. :With her paws on Violet Dawn's side, she mews that she thinks the kits have almost arrived. With Cloud Spots annoucing that the first one is coming, Shivering Rose instructs the queen to take a deep breath and push, as it wouldn't be long. Shadowstar's Life : Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Milkweed: Father: :Leaf: Sisters: :Morning Fire: :Beech Tail: Brothers: :Hazel Burrow: :Patch Pelt: Half-Brother: :Thistle: Half-Sisters: :Clover: :Bramble: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Zitterroseru:Трепетная Розаfi:Shivering Rosefr:Shivering Rose Category:Females Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Minor characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Medicine cat apprentices Category:Shadowstar's Life characters